Electrical cables which serve a house's or a building's electrical components, such as light fixtures, wall switches, and electric wall sockets, commonly extended through the building's interior wall spaces, ceiling, and attic spaces. Such cables commonly converge at a centralized junction within the building and a circuit breaker box is commonly installed at such junction point.
Within the building, such centralized junction of electrical cables is commonly forwardly bounded by interior wall paneling such as sheetrock and is laterally bounded by vertical wall studs. The cable junction is also typically rearwardly bounded by the building's exterior wall sheathing, by opposing interior wall paneling, or by a basement wall. Access to such centralized junction point commonly comprises a rectangular aperture cut through the sheetrock paneling. Such circuit breaker box apertures are preferably closely fitted for nesting receipt and installation of a conventional rectangular wall mounted electric circuit breaker box.
The desirable close fitting of the dimensions of such sheetrock aperture to the peripheral dimensions of such conventional circuit breaker box may complicate the installation of the circuit breaker box. An installer of such conventional circuit breaker box may initially deflect the electric cables upwardly and downwardly to cause their ends to reside above and below the circuit breaker box aperture. Thereafter, the installer may directly nestingly install the circuit breaker box within the rectangular space which is temporarily cleared of cables. However, following such nesting installation, the cabling is difficult to grasp and pull downwardly and upwardly through the box's upper and lower cable ports. The breaker box installer may alternatively initially extend the cables forwardly through the sheetrock aperture. However, such forwardly protruding cables undesirably mechanically interfere with the box's nesting installation.
A commonly performed and relatively undesirable solution to the above described box installation difficulties includes initially cutting an oversized sheetrock aperture to provide cable manipulating clearance zones above and/or below the circuit breaker box. However, such aperture enlarging “work around” undesirably requires sheetrock patching steps to be subsequently performed.
The instant inventive electrical junction box solves or ameliorates problems and deficiencies of conventional junction boxes and circuit breaker boxes, as described above, by configuring the junction box to include specially chamfered vertical and oppositely vertical half sections.